


Missing the Amenities

by sanctum_c



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Camping, Community: fan_flashworks, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hair, Hair Braiding, Hair Brushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2653229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after the first night of camping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing the Amenities

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "mirror"

Tifa awoke to muttered grumbles and a few harsh words about sea burial. Aeris was sat cross-legged on her sleeping bag, swiping at her hair with a brush. She patted each clump of hair a moment later between her grumbles. Seeming satisfied she repeated the process on a new tangle of hair. What Aeris could not see from this angle was the huge knot on the back of her head. It was the first time Tifa had seen Aeris's hair in such a state; though not unexpected. This was the first time they had slept in the same tent, the first night out in the wilderness after they departed Kalm. Tifa wondered how her own hair had fared and fidgeted in her sleeping bag. Aeris glanced over her shoulder.

"Morning," she said through what sounded like gritted teeth as she wrenched the brush through another mass of her hair. "It's strange. Mirrors were the last thing I thought I would miss when we left Midgar. Or Kalm for that matter." She winced, putting the brush down for a moment to tease a knotted clump of hair with her fingers. She swiped at the offending tangle with the brush a moment later.

Tifa smiled. "I think hot water might be a close second soon enough."

Aeris lowered her brush and turned to face Tifa. "I hadn't thought of that." She looked dismayed.

"If it helps, you appreciate it so much more after spending so long without it," Tifa said, sitting up.

"Hopefully that'll be incentive enough. This is all so new though." Aeris glanced around the tent. "I've never slept anywhere but home before. Well, and at Shinra. But this," she indicated the tent. "- out here in the middle of nowhere, in a tent, on the ground. Never thought I'd actually be able to do it." She stared at the brush. "I just kind of didn't think there'd be some things missing now. Things I took for granted before. Like mirrors. And hot water." She patted at her hair again. "Does it look okay so far?"

Tifa appraised her. "It's a good start. But would you like me to help?"

Aeris shook her head, spluttering a little as dangling strands wound up on her lips. "It's okay - it's a bit greasy and ick. I need to get used to doing it like this."

"I don't mind. Plus there's this horrible knot on the back of your head." Aeris's hands reached behind her, fingers pushing into the mass of hair and tugging at it. She sighed. 

"It's been years since anyone else brushed my hair." Aeris leant to one side, looking past Tifa. "It looks like your hair is also unruly this morning. So we'll do each others. Deal?"

Tifa smiled. "Deal. Now face the other way and give me the brush."

Aeris hummed to herself as Tifa worked on her hair. She pressed down on Aeris's scalp for tough knots, trying to stop her hair moving too much. The movements of the brush disturbed faint floral scents. Aeris's hair sprang into ringlets as she brushed, the messy knots unraveling only to curl back on themselves. It took time, but soon the brush met little resistance as she moved it.

"Would you like me to braid it well?" Tifa asked, almost ready to consider the job done. Aeris continued humming. "Aeris?"

"Hmmm?" 

"I asked if you would you like me to braid your hair?"

"Oh! Yes please." Aeris grinned. "Thank you."

Tifa separated her friend's hair into bunches and began weaving them together. These movements awoke more floral scents. Was it just her hair or did the smell of flowers just cling to her? She was getting distracted. Tifa concentrated on the braid; so far it did not look as good as Aeris's own efforts, but it held together. Not bad for a first attempt. "Ribbon?" she asked. Aeris's humming trailed off.

"You've done more than enough. I'll do that bit."

Before Tifa could object, Aeris turned, ribbon in hand. She tied the bow with practiced movements, but something was a little odd. Her hand seemed to be cupping something. Whatever it was, Aeris pushed it into the centre of the ribbon and against her hair before she pulled the bow tight. Curious.

"Now your turn." Aeris plucked up the brush, all smiles.

Tifa turned, surprised when Aeris pulled the brush through her hair. This was a new experience. And it felt so good. 

"Your hair smells nice," Aeris commented as she worked.

"Oh. Thank you. It used to stink of mako, no matter what I did to it. Shinra had some specially forumlated stuff which at least made it smell a bit better." As good a lead in as she was going to get. "Though it never smelled like your hair. What did you use?" 

"I think I was lucky. Everything else I had smelled of mako after stepping outside - just my hair was spared for some reason."

"Cetra magic I bet."

"While I can't say I mind, I do have to wonder what my ancestors were thinking if inability to have your hair smell like mako was something they bothered to do."

Tifa smiled but could not think of a response. The rough bristles were unpleasant against her skin, but all the slight tugs on her hair as the brush moved were luxury. It never felt this good when she did it herself. There was something in giving this control over to someone else, having them guide the brush. So many little sensations. Tifa closed her eyes. Aeris's hand was warm where it touched her scalp, or brushed across her ear.

"Do you want a braid too?" Aeris asked after far too little time. Tifa wondered if she could convince her friend to keep brushing regardless of how unnecessary it now was.

"I'm good thanks," Tifa replied, blinking her eyes open. "Not sure I'd really suit having my hair like that. I'll just stick with tying it back." Before she could move, Aeris's hands were busy gathering and bunching her hair. 

"How's that?" Tifa twisted around to see her friend. Aeris was grinning as she held up the end of her Tifa's hair. She had even replicated the fish tail end to her friend's pony-tail.

"That looks great. Thank you."

"Don't mention it," Aeris replied, tugging at her ribbon again. "And thank you." She pulled her braid over her shoulder. "Y' know, I think I could cope without hot water just fine if you do keep doing this every-day."

"Same for me." 

They both smiled. Aeris's nose twitched. "Something smells good."

Tifa sniffed too. Frying oil and what could be onions. "I think breakfast is cooking."

"Time to brave the outside then," Aeris said, crawling towards the front of the tent and their friends. Tifa took one last look at the brush before putting it in her bag. She was already anticipating tomorrow morning.


End file.
